Perfectly Pictured
by Caliwindftw
Summary: AH. Bella is the school's reserved beauty while Edward is the school's geeky yearbook photographer. But when a bet is on the line and you place a camera in Edward's hands just as Bella happens to be walking by just how far will he go to get her picture?
1. Frame Game

**Hey you all, first chapter of Perfectly Pictured! Yay! *silence* um…ok, onwards then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own twilight. Not now, not ever.**

**On that note: Enjoy!**

**XX**

**Edward**

Random chords of every octave rang out as my head smacked onto the keys of my piano painfully.

Was it possible to mess up so horribly without even trying?

She had sounded so hurt, so mad, so sure of herself. _'Just go to hell! I hate you!'_

If only it were that easy.

The blood pounded harshly in my head as I lifted it slowly. The striking rings of the keys had long ago quieted, and now all was quiet. I was all alone.

What was it going to take for her to realize it had all been a mistake? That I had never really wanted to hurt her, I had just wanted to win. Damn. I did sound like an ass.

That's when it hit me.

Looks as if it were time to grab my dignity by the balls. I had twenty-four hours to fix this mess.

XX

**~About 28 weeks earlier~**

-November, beginning of second quarter-

**Edward**

"So…you need a new camera?" a southern accented voice calls out in front of me.

I look up my friend standing only feet away from me leaning casually against the wall of the bathroom. _Literally._ Considering the 'slight' height differences me neck acquired a lot more pain than the average seventeen year old should have to bear.

"Yeah." I say while running the soaked paper towel over my damp head uselessly before tossing it into the garbage can in the corner- and missing.

Soaked. Every part of me was soaked, I could just tell. It would have been fine, oh trust me, if it had been a simple sprinkle to the face. Or maybe a handful of water into your hair. But now with every movement I could feel the unforgiving scratch of my jeans as they clung to my legs and still managed to threaten to fall.

My camera. Oh my poor camera. It was so sad to say it hadn't made it out alive. It lay on its side, dead and dripping, on the corner of the bathroom sink.

My friend Jasper turns his head away from me, failing to hide his smirk as I pull off my ruined jeans and slip into the only pair of gym shorts I owned.

"So what happened?"He asked. His back was still towards me and my eyes narrow on their own accord as I see his shoulders shaking slightly from his hidden laughter.

Let's just say a camera was like a piano. Both taking a great deal of care. With a single press of a finger for both of them you could either make something beautiful or something that resembled…crap.

And sadly, for both of them if a two-hundred-something-pound senior football player grabbed you and threw you into a pool while you were holding it you should probably kiss it goodbye.

How sad.

"Long, long story." Long and painfully sad.

"Well looks like we have to go get your fourth camera." Japer said with a laugh as he headed for the door "This year."

Stomping out of the bathroom with my dead camera in hand I see Jasper's retreating form as he heads out the door, and I can't help but smile.

"Wet paint." I say simply, and maybe, just maybe I feel a little better.

As Jasper's fingers hurriedly press to the back of his head and feel the slickness of the white pain that covers his whole entire back and head and he lets out an endless line of curses I smile to myself. Yeah, I guess I did feel a little better.

XX

In my hands was a disposable camera- the best camera five dollars, a stick of gum and a toothpick could buy.

To most in their best interests the room I was in was just another small, dark closet-room to make out in.

Sure it was dark and had a dark, closet-like smallness to it. But I guess that was why they called it a _dark room_.

To most it would have been almost, if not, impossible to leave this room with their toe unstubbed.

Years of practice, I think to myself proudly. Easily said that the day a mob of angry, thick-headed guys ran after me with their fists in the air and chased me into this room was possibly one of the best days of my life.

Like love at first sight. Oh the sight of the silver outlining of the cameras- well at least the sight of them when I was actually able to see. Yeah, that took about a couple minutes of heavy breathing in the dark to finally adjust.

"Edward?" I cringe at the sound of my name that had cut into the thick, peaceful silence of the room.

Whipping my head around I try to find the right person to glare at. Except no one was there.

And then suddenly the door is cracked open. I can feel my eyes twitch slightly and my back hunching over trying to shield myself from the bright light.

When the sense of just how stupid I probably look comes over me I straighten up, clear my throat and look to the person in the doorway as if this was a normal thing that happened every day.

Wasn't surprised in the least that it was Jasper standing in the doorway. What an ass.

"Ugh close the door."

Jasper smiles apologetically though I can see right through it and tell he's probably mentally laughing at my own expense. I repeat: What an ass.

"What do you want?" I ask with a sigh as the door close. It was going to take about two minutes to get readjusted to the light again; great.

Jasper scowled. "Fine then." He said and turned on his heel to head to the door. A silver glint from inside the fist of his hand catches my eye.

"What is that?"

"What? Oh you mean this?" his hand waves teasingly in the air.

It was a new camera.

"Is that for me?" I ask with my mouth wide open. The disposable camera was long forgotten.

"It could be."

"How?"

"You have to do something for me." Immediately my mouth shuts and I glare.

"What does this 'something' include?"

"It's more like a bet." Jasper says.

My jaw sets firmly and finally I can see around the room. I can see the cameras lying face down of the table, their lenses glinting in the invisible light. "I'm listening."

"Well I kind of switched my elective class to photography." He admits sheepishly.

I let out a snort. Jasper in photography? The guy didn't even know the difference between an aperture ring and the focusing ring!

My snort soon turns into a round of laughter. Jasper to say doesn't look amused at all.

"I have my reasons." He defends.

"Like…"

"Well there's this girl, Ali- never mind. Are you in or not?"

"Well first you need to tell me what exactly I'm 'in' for." I say warily while eying the camera in his hand.

"Well, it was really hard to get into photography. But I finally did." The slight smile forming on his lips suddenly disappears. "But there's a catch."

"Always a catch." I mumble in agreement.

"Yeah. The teacher says I have to get a picture of every student by the end of the year or I'm screwed."

I raise an eyebrow in the dark slightly. "A teacher said that to you?"

"Well not exactly. But you get the point- I need your help." Jasper drawled pleadingly.

"So you want me…to take a picture of every student in the whole school and let you take credit."

Jasper nodded. "And let me take credit." He confirmed.

I let out another uncalled for snort and turn my back to him. I bend down to the ground and pick up the almost offending disposable camera and then stand back up. "No way."

"But, think about the camera."

Suddenly I freeze. I turn around slowly and look at Jasper from the corner of my eyes. His blond hair covered the truth in his eyes. The sneaky ass. Oh if I could read minds.

"Fine." I say finally while looking at the camera the whole time "You got yourself a deal."

**XX**

**Hey I forgot to mention a couple(a lot) of things. First off this fanfic in definitely OC (If you haven't noticed). Second Edward is a dork and if you haven't picked up on it he isn't the most loved person. **

**I read over this and thought 'wow Jasper seems like a fake friend jerk-ish kind of man' and if you were thinking the same thing: demolish those thoughts!**

**Chapter one is done!**

**P.S. readers are nice but reviews are just icing on the cake, don't ya think?**


	2. Mauled By A Bear

**Hey again! I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews. **

**Oh and thank you Simply. Tawny for the advice. **

**In the beginning of the school year I had specifically told my teacher the one thing I wanted to learn the most was how to use comas in sentences correctly- no lie! But apparently in 7****th**** grade they shun the idea of learning about that*gasp* and instead we are forced to learn about alliteration, foreshadowing and hyperboles!**

**XX**

-November, second week of bet/deal thing-

**Edward**

Just one picture of every student; easy right?

Wrong.

Not only do people laugh at the disposable camera I carry around in my hands but they all tend to laugh at the person holding the disposable camera.

Oh and secretively just trying to take picture of people? Yeah that's a no go. Just throw that idea out of there.

Because as you-meaning me- lean as casually-while holding a disposable camera-as you can against the lockers, right next to the ladies bathroom and as they walk out just simply snap a picture they don't tend to enjoy that. No matter how much you tell them that is was an 'accident' they feel the need to call you 'pervert' and 'molester' and other crazy stuff while they scream for their boyfriend to either glare you down as they make out or personally pound your face in.

So next time a person decides that going the casual way to take a picture they should first ask themselves just how much they truly value their face.

Because now that I think about it, there is a lot more to laugh about my face then there had been before.

As I lean over the sink and look into the mirror in my bathroom I try to decide whether the purple-blue bruise forming just under my left eye looks more like a hickey gone wrong or like I had gotten mauled by a bear –a certain _sexually charged_ 'bear' that decided to make out with his girlfriend for five minutes while I stood there dumbfounded before then getting to the part where he mauled my face.

I had used to wonder what had been so wrong with how I looked. But, once I hit senior year a little bit of light finally shined onto me why I gotten such weird looks; which was because of my preferred fashion.

For one, I preferred my pants on my hips-where they belonged- and not on the ground. And I liked the lace-up athletic sneakers, even though I was only as athletic and as fast as the Fork High girls in high heels.

But at least I had gotten an upgrade. Thankfully, I no longer felt the need to wear my Spiderman shirts and matching boxers-so those were gone. And I no longer wore the glasses that had been just a tad bit too thick and round to not be dorky.

But, other than my off sense of fashion, at least my face looked fine. Well at least _I_ thought it did. I mean I no longer had acne and my glasses were gone. I always kept my face clean and shaved. And my hair smelt good; right?

Maybe that was what was wrong. My hair.

Probably, most likely the saddest and most lost case of disastrous hair in Forks. Heck probably most likely even in all of _Washington_.

Let's say someone was to take a container of gel that they had made with whatever ingredients they could get and then styled their hair in the dark under the covers of their bed with their hands tied together. Look at their hair and you'll see the comparison between ours.

That reminds me of last year where a whole bunch of our relatives came to visit. Which included the devil herself; Rosalie.

"_You know your hair looks a whole lot better from the last time I had seen it."_

_I turned slightly, shifting my weight to my other foot. Ten minutes into the family dinner I had retreated to the bathroom. There was nothing more disgustingly embarrassing than beer-bellied Uncles burping and moms cooing over naked baby pictures. Cameras had their ups and downs. And I had never really hated technology so much before._

_I looked at Rosalie from the corner of my eye. "Thanks." I mumbled._

_Rosalie stepped inside the bathroom and stopped beside me. She flashed a sweet, dazzlingly white toothed smile and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Looks kinda like you just got out of bed."_

_She leaned forward, fluffed her hair, checked her makeup then smiled devilishly "Or kinda like you just got done with some great sex."_

_Instantly I felt my cheeks go red with heat. Wow…touching. I glanced down at my reflection before turning to Rosalie. _

_It took whatever self-esteem I had left to open my mouth. "Yeah, I guess it kinda does. Thanks."_

Of course at that moment I had to of been so illogically stupid and open my mouth.

_A loud snort escaped Rosalie's smiling lips before she went into a full blown round of laughter. _

"_Ok. What are you on? Cause whatever it is I want some of it." She let out another loud laugh before flipping her hair behind her shoulder and disappearing out the door. _

Wow. I had used to hate family reunions but it were moments like that, that made them all the much more bearable.

Except for the fact that all it took was four little words to yell at a retreating figure to ruin the moment.

"_Your such a bitch!"_

Yeah that one special word was all it takes to send Rosalie off the edge. I guess that's how I learned; the hard way. Let's just say by the end of the night I had a lot of those hickey gone wrong looking bruises littered across my face and other places that shouldn't be visible to most innocent eyes. And then after that painful memory it's hard not to forget the time I just full out got my head shaved. Yeah bad idea.

One reason why most guys have normal or long hair styles isn't that complicated. Forks. Is. Freaking. Cold.

By the end of my first day with the new hair cut my face was blue and I had water frozen to my head where people had spit and tried to see if they could make my head so shiny that it would burn their eyes. Either karma had it out to get me on that day or people just enjoyed spitting on me on a cold day. I hope neither of those.

So there are a couple notes in my rant that people should remember.

If you don't like the look of hickeys gone wrong or like a bear had mauled your face don't go the casual way.

Don't accept compliments from your evil cousin if it includes them saying something about good sex.

And don't-absolutely don't- let kids spit on your bald head if it's a cold day. Just don't. Really.

XX

Everyone stared.

I don't know whether I should smile and feel proud that this was one of the first times people had paid attention to me when they weren't either trying to beat me up or playing a round of what not to wear and were pointing me out.

Or if I should hunch my back and shield my eyes because they were most likely staring at the shiner under my left eye and wondering what poor person had to waste their time beating me up.

But, I can happily say I got a compliment today. That one girl that came up to me chewing on gum and had a shirt that looked like it was cutting off her circulation. Yep, she came up to me, looked me in the face, snapped her gum and said, "Wow you're so BA"

But, seeing that I live in Forks and am so socially retarded all I could say back was "Huh?" because honestly at that moment I had thought she meant something along the lines of 'bachelor's degree in arts and sciences'.

And when she gave me a weird look I laughed nervously and said stupidly, "Sorry blonde moment."

So that's why I decided to hunch my back and shield my eyes. Preferably my left one.

Maybe today wasn't the best day to go around and ask for pictures.

Yeah, maybe I'll just keep it low for the next couple of…days.

**XX**

**I always make em short huh? Wow all I can say is that Edward gives my those annoyingly dorky vibes. I dunno, what about you? **

**Ya think he should get a makeover or just stay 'special in his own way' and go the casual way for taking pictures? **

**Because let's face it he's gonna probably have to pay a lot of money to get some peoples pictures by looking like dorkzilla. *ahem* sorry that was lame. **

**Review please, I live off of them like a dose of…medicine… wow never mind just ignore me. **

**Wait, I mean just err review then ignore me…that is until next chapter :)**


End file.
